The present invention relates generally to fishing lures, and in particular relates to an encapsulated fishing lure and a method for making such lures.
There are a number of prior art encapsulated lure designs. In one prior art arrangement, two plastic body halves are provided, with a cavity in each body part. The fishing lure design is painted across the surface of the cavity, and the two body parts are then adhered together. Another type of prior art lure incorporating an interior decoration utilizes a foam insert to extend within the cavity of the encapsulated body, the foam either having the lure design painted on its surface, or alternatively the foam being used as an insert to hold a flat plastic decoration outwardly against the surface of the body cavity.